


Mes plus grands regrets

by lolaxx08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, First Love, Multi, School, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaxx08/pseuds/lolaxx08
Summary: Sirius offre à Harry un journal relatant de sa dernière année à Poudlard.Entre secret, confessions, amours, trahison, quels sont les regrets de Sirius Black sur leur dernière année
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

> Bonjour à tous me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur Harry Potter, j'ai longtemps hésiter avant de la publier et j'attends vos retour de ce premier chapitre avec impatience.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Mon cher Harry**
> 
> **Si je te confie ce journal c'est que je n'arrive pas à en parler. Il y a tout ce que tu dois savoir de mon passé. Mais surtout sur ma dernière année à Poudlard. Une année bien tourmentée et qui est passé bien trop vite. J'étais encore un peu trop insouciant et jeune à cette époque. J'ai fait bon nombre de bêtises à Poudlard. C'était une année ou je m'étais décidé à me calmer, grâce aux conseils de ton père. Après tous les ASPICS sont importants pour l'avenir.  
>  Au début je n'avais pas réellement pris tout ça au sérieux. J'ai dû donner tout ce que j'avais en fin d'année. J'ai beaucoup de regrets de cette époque. Je n'ai pas été un bon ami, surtout envers Remus. Mais j'ai surtout perdu beaucoup d'occasions de passer des moments extraordinaires à cause de ma fierté mal placée. J'ai perdu des moments que je regrette amèrement en ce moment même.  
>  Surtout Harry ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Écoute tes amis, parle leurs de tes problèmes et ne fuit pas les chances qui s'offrent à toi. J'ai beaucoup trop fui Harry. Cette année-là, et celles d'après j'ai oublié ce qui était le plus important pour moi.  
>  ** **N'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas seul. Que tu auras toujours tes amis sur qui compter. C'est le plus important. Car même si vous vous disputez, même si vous vous blessez, ils seront les seuls à rester auprès de toi pour te relever quand tu seras au plus mal. J'aimerais tellement revivre ses années. Je changerais tellement de mes souvenirs. J'en profiterais beaucoup plus.  
>  ** **Harry, cette histoire commence en 1978. Cette année ou l'on pensait être protéger et en sécurité à Poudlard. Notre dernière année tous ensemble.**

**_1Er septembre 1978_.**

\- Sirius Black ! Hurla une voix criarde dans mon dos. J'avais failli échapper aux foudres de Lily ! Je pouvais encore, il suffirait que je saute dans la diligence et que je demande le départ et je n'aurais pas à supporter les reproches de la déléguée. Mais si je faisais ça je passais pour coupable et ce n'était pas mon genre de m'en sortir aussi lâchement. Je me retournais donc écartant les bras avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Lily ! Je ne t'ai même pas vu dans le train ! La rousse avançait vers moi à grand part les sourcils froncer et le regard noir. Derrière elle mon meilleur ami souriait amusé par la situation. Il avait pris encore quelques centimètres cet été et il avait finalement perdu tout les traits d'enfant qu'il lui restait. Il portait même un petit bouc qui durcissait légèrement son visage. Malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour le persuadé de le raser il n'avait jamais obtempéré. Tout ça parce que l'amour de sa vie Lily Evans trouvait ça chou.

Une fois à ma hauteur elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers moi et reprit sur un ton de sermon :

\- Cesse de faire l'innocent ! Nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivé au château que tu fais déjà des conneries !

\- Moi ? Je penses que tu te trompes de personne,. Je n'ai pas bouger de mon compartiment, tu peux demander à Peter.

\- Peter serait prêt à vendre son âme au diable pour couvrir tes conneries ! De plus il n'est pas un témoin étant donné qu'il a dut roupiller tout le long du trajet !

\- C'est faux! répliqua mon ami déjà assis dans notre transport magique. Ses petits yeux noirs se plissèrent et son nez bougea de façon étrange. Ses cheveux était brun et hirsute et il avait tenté dans une tentative infructueuse de les brossé correctement en arrière.

\- Qu'est ce qui est faux ? Que tu mens pour Sirius ou que tu dormes dans le train ? Déclara la rousse avec dédain.

\- Laisse Pet tranquille déclara James en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ses yeux marron luisait de malice derrière ses lunettes. Son ossature sportive était devenu réellement évidente avec sa perte de poids de l'été.

Derrière lui apparu Remus, il le dépassait d'une tête mais semblait beaucoup plus fragile. Ces cheveux bruns était coupé court et sa peau était livide. Sous ses yeux cristallins d'immenses cernes noires étaient encore dessinées. Mince comme un fils il portait un uniforme légèrement délavé. On voyait encore les perforations du badge de préfet sur sa poitrine. La jeune rousse lança un regard à son petit ami.

\- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer. Je parlerais au professeur McGonagall des frasques de Sirius ! Et toi Remus ! Tu ne dis rien !

\- Désolé Lily mais il faut laisser la place à la nouvelle génération. Je ne suis plus préfet.

\- Tu te défiles à chaque fois... Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire Sirius !

\- Bien fait ce que tu souhaite Lily. Répondis-je agacé en montant dans la diligence. Le reste de notre petit groupe s'installa à nos cotés.

Le trajet ce fit dans un silence plutôt gênant. Notre bataille de regard à Lily et moi n'avait échapper à personne. Une fois arrivé au château Lily nous quitta pour rejoindre ses amies. Quand elle fut assez éloigné James me donna une tape dans le dos en riant :

\- Tu as vraiment osez ! Trois bombabousse dans le compartiment d'Avery !

\- Moi ? Mais je suis sérieux mon cher James. Répliquais-je avec sérieux. Remus souriait amusé à ma gauche et Peter ricanait.

\- Tu penses que je vais te balancer ?

\- Bien sur que non James. Répondis-je en riant et lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos. On marcha cette fois ci discutant de ma frasque. Finalement James reprit :

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu serais sérieux cette année ?

\- Mais l'année n'a pas commencer James ! Répliquais je en pénétrant dans la grande salle. Remus rit et Peter couina pour tenter d'étouffer son rire dans l'œuf. On avançait jusqu'à notre place habituelle. Une fois installer chacun de chaque coter de la table on étudia la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore était debout prêt du tabouret et parlait avec la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle était fine et élancée. Sa longue chevelure possédait tout les nuances de blond et d'or que je pouvais connaître et tombait en boucles lâches dans son dos, illuminant sa robe noire. Sa peau était d'une nuance claire mais qui devait avoir bronzé cette été au soleil. Son visage semblait avoir été dessiné dans le marbre comme ses statue que l'on voyait dans les musées moldus. Un nez droit et des lèvres pulpeuses légèrement rosées. Mais le plus incroyable était ses yeux d'une couleur intense. Un bleu si clair qu'il en paraissait presque blanc. Une lueur semblait les illuminer de l'intérieur.

\- Ouah ! Les gars vous voyez ce que je vois ! Déclara Pet en gardant la bouche légèrement ouverte en reluquant ouvertement l'inconnue.

\- Ferme la bouche Peter répliqua James avec un sourire moqueur. Celui ci obéit et reprit :

\- Vous pensez que c'est une nouvelle prof ?

\- Elle est trop jeune pour être professeur Peter. Répliqua Remus avec un soupire.

\- La pierre philosophale existe non ?

\- Mais c'est Nicolas Flamel qui la possède et contrairement à ce que l'on croit la pierre ne rajeunit pas. Elle te garde en vie. Déclara Lily en venant s'installer de l'autre coté de mon meilleur ami. Je retient un soupire d'agacement. Même pendant les vacances d'été elle avait gâché mes journées avec James. Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi à l'école !

Elle reprit avec un sourire :

\- je penses à une employée du ministère. Ils sont envoyé un peu partout en ce moment d'après la gazette.

\- Sirius et moi on pense à une élève transférée. Déclara James. Je lui jetais un regard surpris puis regardait à nouveau la blonde. Oui, ça collait même si les transferts entre différentes écoles étaient plutôt rares.

\- Je tiens les paris ! Déclara Remus avec un sourire.

\- 5 mornilles sur une prof ! Déclara Peter. Lily resta un moment silencieuse mais repondit avec un regard farouche

\- 10 mornilles sur une employée du ministère de la magie.

\- 15 mornilles que c'est une élève transférée. Déclara Peter.

\- 3 gallions qu'elle vient de Beauxbâton rajoutais-je. Tous me regardèrent les yeux rond et James me glissa :

\- Tu y vas un peu fort la Sirius.

\- Quoi ? C'est rien je peux payé.

\- Sirius...ajouta mon meilleur ami sur un ton désaprobateur.

\- Ok ok 1 gallions alors. Répondis-je avec un soupire. Remus sourit en hochant la tête et l'atmosphère se détendit. Les élèves de première années entrèrent dans la salle en rang avec à leur tête le professeur McGonagall. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant l'estrade et le professeur Dumbledore alla jusqu'au pupitre :

\- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année ! Cette année nous accueillons comme tout les ans nos premières années qui seront bientôt réparti par le Choixpeau. Mais avant cela j'aimerais que vous accueillez chaleureusement notre nouvelle élève Miss Pandora qui rejoindra les rangs de la septième année.

La déception se lut dans le visage de Lily et Peter alors que James souriait.

\- Elle nous vient de l'école de Beauxbâton en France.

Il y eut quelques applaudissement et James me donna une tape dans le dos :

\- Tu as du flaire Sirius !

Je souris et Dumbledore reprit :

\- Comme il est de tradition à Poudlard, Miss Pandora sera réparti dans l'une des quatre maison par le Choixpeau.  
Dumbledore designa le tabouret et elle s'y installa. Elle était trop grande pour être confortablement installée mais elle ne paraissait pas du tout ridicule. Finalement le professeur McGonagall déposa le chapeau sur sa tête. Il n'y eut que quelques instant avec qu'il ne s'exclame :

\- Griffondor !

James Lily Remus et Peter se levèrent avec la plupart des autres étudiant pour applaudir l'arrivé de la nouvelle venue. Elle se releva avec grâce et salua le directeur d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers nous. Elle s'installa aux coté de Remus silencieuse. Peter dit :  
\- Bienvenue parmi nous.  
Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et murmura :  
\- Merci...  
Lily lui tendit la main alors que l'on se rasseyait :  
\- Enchantée je m'appelle Lily je suis préfète en chef.  
Elle regarda la main et la serra aimablement :  
\- Je m'appelle Kiara... Kiara Pandora.  
Ils se présentèrent tous l'un après l'autre et quand ce fut mon tour son regard m'examina de haut en bas. Une fois présenté elle se décala légèrement de Remus. Elle continuait de le surveiller du coin de l'œil avec crainte ? Je fronçais les sourcils et le repas fut servit. Une fois fini et le repas servit Lily fit la conversation :  
\- Alors tu viens de Beauxbâton ? Ça doit te changer.  
\- Une école reste une école. Le lieu ne change pas grand chose.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette fille. Chaque fois qu'elle effleurait Remus elle se tendait. Est ce qu'elle savait ce qu'il était ? Non impossible. Comment qui que ce soit pourrait savoir ce qu'il est ainsi ?  
\- Oui tu as raison. Mais tu dois être loin de tes amies.  
\- Non, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. J'étais plutôt une solitaire.  
Encore une fois elle tentait de couper court à la conversation. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille s'était son message. Mais Lily ne semblait pas avoir comprit car elle reprit :  
\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à me demander. Je suis préfète en chef...  
Elle eut un doux sourire qui ressemblait aux miens quand je mentais et elle reprit :  
\- merci de ton aide, mais je penses que le meilleur moyen de s'intègre c'est de prendre ses marques seule. Mais si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit je n'hésiterais pas à te demander.  
Elle mentait bien car personne ne le remarqua autour de la table à part moi. Pourquoi refuser l'aide de Lily ? Bien entendu je comprenais parfaitement que l'on ne veuille pas devenir amie avec elle mais s'était plutôt une aide professionnelle qu'elle lui proposait. Peter reprit :  
\- Pourquoi tu as été transférée ? Ça n'aurait pas été mieux de passer tes ASPICS à Beauxbâton ?  
Elle lui jeta un regard et répondit plutôt froidement cette fois ci :  
\- Ma grand-mère souhaitait que je sois diplômé à Poudlard.

D'accord cette fille était réellement étrange. Peut être qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler avec nous pauvre petit Griffondor. Encore une de ses filles superficiel qui pensait que tout leur était dut. Il fallait s'en douter les français n'était-ils pas tous de ce style la ?

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plus, n’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et me donner votre avis sur ce que vous avez penser de ce premier chapitre. 


	2. Premiers jours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius offre un journal à Harry relatant de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Amour ? Trahison ? Amitié ? Quels sont les plus grands regrets de Sirius Black ?

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre deux. Pour ceux qui suivent mes fanfictions vous savez que mes premiers chapitres arrivent assez rapidement. Cette fanfiction vous l'aurez compris, sera baser sur le journal de Sirius Black. Un extrait de ce journal sera d'abord présenté au début de chaque chapitre. Bonne journée à vous tous.

* * *

> _Bienvenue en septième année !_   
>  _Tu parles, c'est plutôt bienvenu en enfer ! Tous les profs on dut perdre leur sens de l'humour pendant les vacances ! Ça fait une semaine que nous avons repris les cours et c'est la galère ! C'est vrai on a beaucoup moins d'heures mais on peut à peine en profiter avec tous ces devoirs !_   
>  _De plus la punition du professeur McGonagall est une véritable corvée ! J'avais été convoqué le lendemain matin dans son bureau. Elle n'avait « aucune preuve pour me faire avouer » donc elle ne pouvait pas me coller mais elle avait un plan bien plus diabolique dans son chapeau ! Elle m'avait confié la garde de la Française ! « Guide la dans le château et essaie de l'intégrée » Pour la guider je ne voyais pas le problème, elle nous suivait déjà partout comme un petit chien._   
>  _Mais pour l'intégrée, elle nous avait bien fait comprendre à la rentrée qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de nous ! Elle n'avait rien dit depuis d'ailleurs. Je ne l'ai plus entendu prononcer un seul mot. Parfois Lily, et donc James (parce qu'ils sont devenu inséparable maintenant !) vont lui parler mais elle ne fait que hocher la tête. La seule chose ou plutôt la seule personne qui semble l'intéressé c'est Remus._   
>  _Elle le regarde tout le temps ! Ou plutôt elle le surveille. Peut-être que je deviens parano, mais je crois qu'elle connaît le secret de Remus ! J'ai bien étudié sa réaction lors de la rentrée, cette peur qui l'habitait dès qu'il bougeait à côté d'elle. Ou elle n'est seulement pas sociable... je me fais sûrement des idées. Comment est-ce que l'on peut reconnaître un loup-garou à vue d'œil ? En tout cas on a une nouvelle Miss je sais tout avec nous. La plupart du temps elle passe ses journées à lire des livres (en français bien entendu) dans un fauteuil devant la chemine. Elle se couche le plus tard possible car elle est encore dans le canapé quand James, Remus et moi allons-nous coucher (on était les derniers avant). Elle me stress !_

_**9 Septembre 1977**_  
On allait être en retard à notre premier cours de Potion. Bien entendu il fallait que l'on partage ce cours avec les Serpentard. Comme tous les ans depuis que j'étais à Poudlard. C'est insupportable ! Voir Servilus devant ces maudites potions ricaner à nos erreurs.  
En plus on doit encore accompagnée _Miss France_ en cours. Elle traîne à l'arrière avec un livre à la main. Habituellement c'est plutôt un exploit que je trouve amusant. Sérieusement qui sait lire sans lever le nez tout en marchant et esquivant les autres personnes autour d'elle ? Peu de monde. Mais là nous étions en retard et nous allions avoir des places merdiques ! Je frisonne rien que de penser à me retrouver près de Servilus !  
Je m'arrête sous le regard surpris de James et Remus. Une fois qu'elle se retrouve proche je la saisis fermement par le bras et presse le pas la traînant derrière moi. Au départ je ne sens pas réellement de résistance mais au bout d'un moment elle tire et fini par se dégager de ma poigne. Je me tourne vers elle et avant même que j'ai le temps de parler elle me gifle au beau milieu du couloir sous le regard ahuri de mes amis et des passants. Son expression est dure et ses yeux sont totalement glaciale.  
\- Tu as cru que j'étais un chien ! Si tu es si impatient passe devant je ne te retient pas !  
Elle serra son livre contre sa poitrine et s'engouffra la première dans l'escalier menant au cachot sans un regard sans rien ajouter. James s'approcha en éclatant de rire.  
\- Tu te moques de moi ? Repris-je avec colère.  
\- Tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle a du cran.  
\- Elle m'a frappé James ! Répliquais-je outrée.  
\- oui, qui oserais frapper le visage de notre charmeur Sirius Black ? Reprit-il avec un sourire léger. Je me renfrognais et reprit le chemin alors que James continuait de rire. Remus dut lui dire quelque chose car il se calma juste assez pour ne pas exclamer sa joie. Une fois dans le couloir des cachots Remus me rattrapa :  
\- Je ne cautionne pas le fait qu'elle t'ait frappé, ni même que James se soit exclamé. Mais on ne traite pas les personnes de cette façon Sirius. Je pensais que tu avais compris la leçon.  
La leçon ? Est ce qu'il me parlait de notre cinquième année ou nous nous étions transformés en véritable harceleur. Je n'étais pas fier de cette année. Mais je ne renierais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle faisait partie de notre histoire. Lupin n'avait jamais participer à nos actes. Mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour nous en empêcher et dans son regard je voyais qu'il en avait honte. Mais cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. James nous rattrapa donnant une légère tape dans le dos de Remus et on se retrouva en face de _Miss France_ qui cherchait des yeux quelle porte elle devait ouvrir. Voilà à faire le malin on se retrouvait perdu. James nous jeta un regard en coin et s'approcha d'elle avec un de ses sourire charmeurs.  
\- C'est cette salle-là.  
Elle le regarda sur ses gardes et le laissa passer devant d'un geste de la main. James ouvrit la porte et entra. On le suivit et Kiara s'engouffra elle aussi dans la pièce. Bien entendu il ne restait qu'une table de libre et une place à coter de Lily et Servilus. Le professeur Slughorn nous regarda ;  
\- Tiens voilà mes retardataires. Miss Pandora bienvenue à Poudlard, installez-vous à la table de libre. Monsieur Black, cette année je veux vous avoir à l'œil alors la chaise libre devant est pour vous.

Est-ce que c'était une plaisanterie ? Depuis quand Slughorn se préoccupait de nos places ? James me lança un regard d'incompréhension mais s'installa près de Kiara suivit de Remus.  
\- Professeur, Kiara est nouvelle dans l'école. Elle serait mieux devant et Lily pourrait l'aider. Tentais-je. Je le vis lever le nez de son bouquin et regarde la classe quelques instants. Lily était au premier rang au plus près de son bureau. A sa droite il y avait Servilus et les rangs derrière eux étaient occuper par les Serpentard. La partie gauche de la salle avait été prise par les Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas étonnant, c'était même habituelle dans les cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Ce n'était que des vermines.  
\- Je suis ravi que tu te préoccupe du bien être de notre nouvelle étudiante mais malheureusement vous allez devoir vous contenter de cette place, vous changerez au prochain trimestre. Dépêchez-vous de vous installer le cours à déjà commencer depuis dix minutes.  
Je vins donc m'installer près de Lily qui me jeta un coup d'œil.  
Ce fut le plus long cours de potion que je n'ai jamais eu. Entre Lily qui ne cessait de critiquer ma façon de faire et Servilus qui se moquait de moi quand Slughorn s'éloignait. Je n'avais même pas pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Quand Slughorn nous relâcha j''étais un scout à pétard prêt à exploser. Une fois dans le couloir je rejoignis James et Remus et dit ;  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu un cours aussi long !  
\- Pour nous ça a été et Kiara est plutôt douée aussi. Déclara James avec un expression de compassion. Kiara passa devant nous rapidement en serrant son livre de potion contre elle et disparu de nouveau dans l'escalier. Pourquoi était-elle si pressée alors qu'on n'avait aucun cours après ?  
\- Elle aurait pu prendre ma place quand même. Depuis quand Slughorn sépare ses élèves ?  
\- Depuis que ça fait presque sept ans maintenant qu'il supporte ton comportement avec James et Remus, et encore maintenant Peter n'est plus là.  
\- Ouais, il n'a jamais été doué en potion. Reprit Remus. On remontait les escaliers tous les quatre et une fois au rez de chaussé je pris la direction de la tour, James et Remus m'emboitait le pas quand la voix de Lily retenti :  
\- Ou Est-ce que tu vas James ? On devait aller à la bibliothèque.  
Je regardais mon meilleur ami qui me souris et retourna vers Miss Parfaite. Après un regard sombre je repris mon ascension. A cette heure de la matinée il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la salle commune. On s'installa sur la table sortant nos manuels. Nous y étions depuis presque trois quart d'heure, devant nos devoir de métamorphose. Remus fixait sa pelote de laine désespéré et je lisais à nouveaux les instructions.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas. Tu fais tout parfaitement dans les moindres détails.  
\- Si c'était le cas je devrais y arriver. Quelque chose cloche dans ma façon de faire.  
Le portrait de la grosse dame coulissa et laissa passer Kiara. Elle nous jeta un regard avant de poser son sac à dos au sol et de passer devant nous pour aller vers l'entrée de la chambre des filles. J'aperçus les pas de boue sur son passage. Comment Est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir été en contact avec de la boue. On n'avait pas de cours en extérieur et il n'avait pas plus depuis plusieurs jours.  
\- Sirius ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?  
\- Désoler Remus, j'étais préoccupé par autre chose, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?  
\- Le cour de métamorphe est dans moins d'une heure le professeur McGonagall va me tuer. Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter. C'est la dernière fois que je fais mes devoirs à la dernière minute.

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Tu es plus doué que moi en métamorphose, tu devrais y arriver plus facilement que moi à la base. Mais on va y arriver. Si on le fait plusieurs fois on va bien finir par trouver ce qui ne vas pas.  
Remus soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Je suivis son regard et posait une main sur son épaule.  
\- C'est à la fin de la semaine, tu es stressé. Écoute ce n'est pas comme si tu le faisais mal. McGonagall t'expliquera pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas et sinon il nous reste moins d'une heure pour continuer d'essayer.  
Je ne me rappelle plus le nombre de fois où je vis Remus tenter le sort. J'avais tellement lu les consignes que je n''avais même plus besoin du livre et que je les récitais mots à mots à Remus quand il me le demander. J'avais dû refaire le sort une dizaine de fois devant Remus qui décortiquait tous mes gestes et semblait toujours trouver une solution qui échouait.

C'était surement la millième fois que j'entendais Remus lancer le sort qui se solda par un échec.  
Il posa sa tête contre la table désespérée. J'essayais de trouver quelque chose pour le réconforter quand une voix féminine intervient.  
\- Ton flux de magie est irrégulier ce qui fait échouer ton sort.  
 _Miss France_ était remontée, douchée, ses cheveux blonds était encore humide et elle les tressait en marchant vers son sac. Elle y sorti sa baguette. Je trouvais ce geste étrange. Qui laissait sa baguette dans son sac à la vue de tout kleptomane qui passait. La mienne quittait rarement ma robe et quand c'était le cas elle était toujours à porter de main, même dans le monde des moldus. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la table et tendis sa main tenant sa baguette vers Remus.  
\- Pose ta main sur la mienne.  
D'abord méfiant, mon ami obéit et sa main se posa contre la sienne. Elle lança le sort. La pelote se transforma en un petit lapin blanc et reprit sa forme initiale après qu'elle ait lancer le contre sort. Remus regardait sa main ébahit et elle rangea sa baguette avant de dire :  
\- Ton débit d'énergie est fort au départ mais diminue en intensité vers la fin de ton sort. Alors que celui de Sirius reste constant du début à la fin avec la même intensité. C'est pour ça que son sort réussi et que le tient échoue.  
Je la regardais surpris et fronçais les sourcils en disant :  
\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu étais loin et je n'ai jamais entendu que quelqu'un pouvait voir les flux magiques sans baguette.  
Elle parut contrariée par la question car elle répondit d'un ton plus froid et brusque.  
\- On nous l'apprend en première année à BeauxBatôn. A tout à l'heure Remus.  
Elle se dirigea vers son sac déchiré et après un _réparo_ il redevient comme neuf et elle le remit sur son épaule. Elle allait lancer un _recuro_ sur le sol quand Remus demanda :  
\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer avec ton sac ?  
De nouveau cette expression contrite et elle reprit avec ce faux sourire que j'utilisais si souvent :  
\- J'ai essayé un nouveau sort et il a ricocher sur mon sac.  
Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas réparé avant.  
\- Bon, je dois y aller le professeur McGonagall voulait me voir avant le début des cours.  
Elle disparut par le passage et Remus lança le sort qu'il réussit. Il eut une légère exclamation de joie et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.  
Alors que l'on finissait de ranger Remus reprit :  
\- C'est bizarre, son histoire de sac et tu as vu la boue qu'elle avait sur elle.  
\- Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir Remus ? Demandais-je en fermant mon sac.  
\- Je penses juste que peut être qu'elle s'est fait attaquer avant d'arriver ici. Peut-être que quelqu'un la harcèle. On devrait la surveiller.  
\- Ne cherche pas des problèmes ou il n'y en a pas. On va être en retard si on ne part pas tout de suite.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre. N’hésitez pas à laisser une petite commentaire, ça me permet de m'améliorer et me motiver à écrire. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, A la prochaine !


	3. Premiere confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius offre un journal à Harry relatant de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Amour ? Trahison ? Amitié ? Quels sont les plus grands regrets de Sirius Black ?

Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

> _Nous sommes en filature depuis trois jours. Les seules conclusions que j'ai pu faire sur la vie de Miss France:_
> 
> _\- elle a une vie ennuyante_
> 
> _-elle n'a aucune vie sociale_
> 
> _\- elle passe sa vie devant des livres_
> 
> _Les trois jours les plus ennuyeux de ma vie. Le seul moment ou elle discute avec quelqu'un c'est quand ils viennent lui parler et encore, la plupart du temps elle ignore les mecs qui viennent lui faire des avances ( et ce sont environ 90% des personnes qui viennent la voir). Termine rapidement les discussions entamé par les 9% qui reste._ _La seule personne à qui elle se confie réellement si on peut dire ça c'est quand Miss Parfaite apparaît pour s'assurer que tout ce passe bien et si elle a besoin d'aide pour les cours.  
>  _ _Aucun serpentard ne vient lui parler ni ne l'approche. Après nous n'avons aucun cours en commun avec eux depuis les trois derniers jours. Malgré ça, Remus et James ne veulent pas lâcher l'affaire. Le lendemain de l'annonce du harcèlement supposé de Miss France, mon meilleur ami avait entendu plusieurs fois le prénom de Kiara dans les conversations des Serpentards en Potion avancée. Il s'était donc mis en tête que l'hypothèse était réel. Quand à Remus, elle lui avait retourner le cerveau en l'aidant avec son lapin. Des qu'il pouvait il ne parlait que d'elle. « Kiara est si intelligente et sérieuse » « Elle est tellement jolie quand elle réfléchit en cours »... et ce n'est pas les phrases les plus mielleuses qu'il a pu dire._
> 
> _Aucun des deux ne voulait croire à mon hypothèse ,sûrement la plus probable, qu'elle s'était entraîné à jeter un sortilège qui avait ricocher sur son sac comme elle nous l'avait dit. Au début j'avais penser juste arrêter, mais je passais déjà peu de temps avec James à cause de Miss PArfaite alors j'ai préféré continuer._
> 
> _Malheureusement toute cette filature nous prenait tout le reste de notre temps libre. Je commençais sérieusement à être en manque. Je n'ai plus aucun moment pour moi et ça fait plus de trois mois que je n'ai pas eut de contact avec une fille. Plusieurs on essayé d'attirer mon attention depuis le début de l'année, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps. Pourtant la petite Mathilde de Serdaigle me plaît bien._
> 
> _Peut être que je pourrais laisser tomber mes révisions de botanique pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. J'ai bien le droit à une petite pause non ? On est qu'en début d'année ça n'aura aucune répercussion sur mes résultats aux ASPICS. Ce week-end je me l'a fait !_
> 
> _**12 septembre 1978** _

On sortait du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. James et Lily collés l'un à l'autre. Peter racontait de nouveau mes frasques en cours avec admiration. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il racontait de nouveau la même chose qu'ils avaient vu il y a moins de dix minutes à des personnes présentes.

J'entendis des gloussements derrières moi et un petit groupe de fille de Serdaigles passèrent devant rapidement et parti dans le sens contraire de mes amis. Alors que j'allais suivre James pour le cours de Potion une fine main blanche et manucuré m'attrapa le bras.

\- Salut Sirius.

Je me retournais avec un sourire plongeant mon regard dans les yeux brun clair de mon interlocutrice. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune qui tombait en bas de son dos en grandes boucles. La chemise de son uniforme était déboutonnée juste assez pour voir la naissance de ses seins. Elle reprit sans cesser de me regarder.

\- je me demandais ce que tu faisais Samedi ?

\- Samedi ? J'ai promis à James d'aller avec lui à l'entraînement de Quiditch. Tu sais pour l'aider à choisir..

\- C'est dommage, on aurait pus s'amuser ensemble tout les deux. Tu sais comme l'année dernière à la tour d'astronomie. Je souris et reprit en jetant un regard en arrière

\- Je penses pouvoir me libérer alors. J'apporterais ce qu'il faut.

Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle reprit :

\- Alors à samedi Sirius.

Elle m'embrassa rapidement avant de rejoindre le groupe de fille gloussantes. Je lui fis un léger signe de la main et leurs tournèrent le dos avant de rejoindre James Peter et Lily qui s'était arrêter pour m'attendre. Voyant l'expression de mon visage Peter déclara avec un ricanement :

\- Jolie prise !

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et après un long soupire, elle répliqua :

\- Je ne vois pas ce que toute ces filles te trouvent ?

\- Mon charme irrésistible ! Repris-je en passant ma main dans les cheveux les rejetant en arrière. James et Peter éclatèrent de rire et j'aperçus même Lily sourire en coin. James fut le premier à se reprendre et examina rapidement les alentours du couloir.

\- Merde, on a perdu Kiara !

Peter jeta lui aussi des coups d'œils aux alentours comme s'il pouvait voir des choses que James ne voyaient pas. Une remarque de Remus me revient alors :

-Remus est parti devant pour la surveiller.

James se détendit. Peter lui ne s'était pas réellement inquiéter, s'il avait chercher s'était juste pour dire. Lily, elle fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Pourquoi vous surveillez Kiara ? James s'est à ça que tu passes ton temps libre ?

Elle commençait déjà à prendre un teint rouge de colère. Voyant qu'elle se trompait sur son compte le brun reprit en chuchotant :

\- On a des raisons de penser que Kiara se fait un peu trop bien accueillir par les Serpentards. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le rouge disparu remplacer par une blancheur un peu trop accru :

\- Tu veux dire harceler ! Pourquoi elle ne nous en parles pas ? Dit Lily scandalisé par la révélation. James passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la coller contre lui :

\- Elle ne nous fait peux être pas confiance.

\- Ou elle ne veux pas de notre aide et veut réglé ça seule ! Repris-je. Cette idée s'imposa à moi comme une évidence. D'après ce qu'on avait constater des derniers jours Kiara était une solitaire. Elle ne demandais rien à personne ou plutôt ne voulait rien devoir à personne. Peu être même qu'elle avait deviner qu'on la surveillait et donc qu'elle avait été prudente.

Bon cette dernière hypothèse était peu probable comment pourrait-elle deviner qu'on la suivait ? Nous n'avions pas changer grand choses de nos habitudes. Peter me sortit de mes pensées en disant :

\- Bon on se rejoint au banquet.

\- A plus Pet répondirent James et Lily en cœur. Cette symbiose me donnait presque envie de vomir. Ou était passer mon James ? Pourquoi l'amour devait m'enlever la moitié de mon meilleur ami ? Avec un soupire je descendis le premier les escaliers menant aux cachots et donc à notre salle de cours. J'entendis le chuchotement de Lily et James derrière moi mais je ne compris pas grand chose. Alors que j'allais arriver devant la salle je fus surpris de voir le silence qui régnait parmi les Gryffondors. Ils étaient tous tournés vers la porte. James et Lily me rattrapèrent et j'entendis mon meilleur ami dire assez fort pour que plusieurs Gryffondor l'entendent :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passes ?

Plusieurs commencèrent à parler en même temps. Voyant que je n'allais pas comprendre je me frayait un chemin vers l'intérieur de la classe. Une fois sortie de la foule j'aperçus plusieurs Serpentards faire face à une dizaine de Gryffondor qui s'était mis devant deux silhouettes bien familières maintenant.

Remus tenait sa baguette fermement et une expression grave sur le visage, il était légèrement plus avancé que Kiara et leurs épaules se frôlaient presque. Elle était d'un blanc maladif et tenait sa baguette le long de son corps. Elle la serrait tellement fort que ses phalanges était beaucoup plus pâles que les autres partie de sa main. Parmi les Serpentards, il y avait Avery, Dolohov, Rabatin, Lestrange, et Servilus.

Avery était le plus avancer et reprit avec un sourire mauvais :

\- C'est quoi le problème ? On a juste demandé à ce que tu viennes à coter de nous. Faut partager un peu les mecs, surtout quand vous avez un si jolie spécimen dans votre maison.

\- On dirait que les langues de vipères sont de sortie. Déclarais-je en m'approchant de Kalia. L'expression de Remus devient moins froide et sa prise fut plus douce sur sa baguette.

\- T'en mêles pas Black! Déclara Dolohov.

Lily arriva suivit de James d'un pas déterminé et se mis en première ligne :

\- Si elle ne veut pas se mettre à coter de vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous insistez !

La rousse fusilla du regard Rogue. Ce dernier soupira se détournant du groupe pour aller s'installer à sa table. Il fini par dire en voyant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait bouger :

\- Laissez tomber les mecs, elle a dit non.

Avery le regarda et reprit en pointant Lily avec sa baguette. James tendit la sienne vers lui avec des lueurs de rage dans le regard. Ce dernier n'y avait pas prêter attention et dit :

\- Tu laisses une sang de bourbe te donner des ordres Severus !

Kiara qui avait prit une expression bouleversée en voyant les deux venir la soutenir se reprit et se tendit. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sa main se détendit et elle s'avança à grande enjambée se frayant un chemin entre les Gryffondor venu la protéger. Elle se positionna entre James et Lily et les dépassa même de quelques centimètres en position offensive. Sa baguette se pointa vers lui et dit d'une voix dure et forte, du moins assez que pour toute les personnes présente dans cette pièce puisse l'entendre avec facilité.

\- Retire ce que tu as dis Sang-Pur !

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. La plupart des Gryffondors échangèrent des regards confus alors que je savais que je la dévisageais avec surprise. Comment est ce que l'on pouvait mettre autant de haine et de dégoût en deux mots ? Jamais je n'avais entendu personne prononcer ces mots à voix haute, et sûrement pas avec autant d'insolence. Elle venait de rompre une sorte de contrat silencieux qui interdisait à n'importe quel sorcier de renier la dominance des sorciers au Sang-Pur.

Moi même je l'avais déjà renier depuis longtemps, mais sans en faire étalage en public. Sans m'en rendre compte je commençais à l'admirer. Elle avait du cran pour oser affirmer des idées aussi forte devant deux classes et surtout devant la maison qui représentait le plus les Sang-Purs. L'expression désabusé des Serpentard restera sûrement gravé dans mon esprit pour le reste de ma vie. Mais quand elle se changea en rage j'essayais en même temps que Lupin de me frayer un chemin entre les Gryffondors qui avait encore refusé de bouger. L'éclat rouge de la baguette d'Avery brilla avec force se dirigeant droit sur Lily qui regardait toujours Kiara avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Kiara réagit la plus rapidement. Elle poussa Lily qui tomba en arrière se cognant l'arcade sourcilière contre une des tables, ce geste violent la propulsa sur le chemin de l'éclat rouge qui la percuta en pleine poitrine lui coupant le souffle et la faisant reculer de trois pas. Rapidement James bougea à son tour envoyant un sortilège sur Avery en même temps que Kiara. L'éclat rouge de James le rata de peu mais le sort bleu violet de Kiara le percuta et son corps se retrouva tête en bas les bras croisées sur son thorax et la main fermement agrippé à sa baguette. On arriva ensuite à sortir de la petite foule et on désarma tout les trois le reste des Serpentards qui nous faisait face. James attrapa les baguettes d'un geste élégant dut à son entraînement de poursuiveur et les lâcha tout aussi vite pour ce précipiter sur Lily qui gémissait en se tenant la tête pleine de sang. Les autres Gryffondors pointait leurs baguettes vers les élèves désarmés. Remus ramassa les baguettes et je me tournais vers Kiara pour la féliciter quand j'aperçus son teint halé devenir livide puis bleutée. Elle hoqueta avec une moue douloureuse et lâcha sa baguette posant ses mains sur son thorax en tremblant. C'est à ce moment que le professeur Slughorn daigna enfin à arriver :

\- Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Ils regarda les deux camps tour à tour puis jeta un coup d'œil à Servilus qui regardait Lily effrayé. Dolohov s'exclama alors :

\- Monsieur, ils nous ont tous attaquer !

\- C'est faux ! S'exclamèrent tous en chœur les Griffondors en baissant leur baguette. Lily se redressa se tenant toujours la tête et déclara :

\- Ils ont fait des avances à Kiara et ils ont insisté avant d'en venir à la magie professeur.

\- Et comment Monsieur Avery a fini au plafond ?

\- Kiara a répliqué quand Lily a été blessée Monsieur. Déclara Remus en jetant un regard noir au Serpentard qui était devenu rouge à cause de la position.

\- Vous faites tous honte à la maison Serpentard, 50 points en moins ! Et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Vous auriez dut venir me chercher au lieu de répondre aux provocations !

\- Mais monsieur ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs membres des deux maison. Mais le professeur leva la voix et répliqua avec colère :

\- Soyez heureux que je n'en enlève pas à chacun d'entre vous ! Monsieur Potter ramener Miss Evans à l'infirmerie je vous prie. C'est à ce moment la que Kiara tomba dans mes bras le regard vaseux. Je la rattrapais la soulevant contre mon torse et ça non réaction me fit peur. Le professeur Slughorn s'approcha d'elle posant deux doigts dans son cou. - Un sortilège de stupéfix raté... Mr Lupin allez chercher Mrs Pomfresh, Mr Potter amener Miss Evans à l'infirmerie.  
Mon ami obéit et sorti de la classe en courant. James passa devant moi aidant Lily à marcher. Le professeur Slughorn sortit sa baguette de sa longue robe verte:  
\- _Enervetum !_

Le corps de Kalia fut secoué d'un frisson mais elle ne reprit pas connaissance. Il retenta deux fois avant de dire :  
\- Mr Black, emmener Miss Pandora à l'infirmerie elle a besoin de soin médicaux d'urgence et je ne peux pas lui fournir ici. Son état sera stable jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
Je soulevais Kalia contre moi pour me précipiter dans le couloir. En sortant j'entendis à nouveau Slughorn dire :

\- 20 points de moins pour Serpentards. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour de ma maison mais j'ai honte de vous.

James nous avait distancé depuis un moment. Je savais que je devais faire vite mais j'avais sous estimé la distance pour aller à l'infirmière et ma force. Kiara était un véritable poids mort et mes bras était déjà endormi par la distance que j'avais parcouru. J'aurais du demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre. Remus arriva en courant et me regarda surpris :

\- j'ai cru que..

\- Aide moi ! Elle est lourde. Ou est Mrs Pomfresh ?

\- Avec Lily, Sirius ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter sa vie est en danger...

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! C'est un poids mort tu crois qu'elle pèse 40kg ou quoi ?

Il me regarda rapidement et vient m'aider à la soulever. Mes bras étaient toujours faible et j'eus un mal fou à la garder contre moi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand on arriva, Mrs Pomfresh s'occupait de la tête de Lily. Elle nous regarda et tira un rideau nous disant :

\- Reposez la sur le lit ! Miss Evans, je m'occupe de vous après.

On la posa sur le lit et Mrs Pomfresh se précipita lui jetant un rapide sort. Une moue contrarier nous appris qu'il n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté. Elle soupira et reprit en tournant autour du lit :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire ! Ce faire stupéfié entièrement ou partiellement.

Partiellement ? Étais-ce possible ? Elle nous fit reculer et nous dit de partir pour retourner en cours. Je regardais Kiara et reculais doucement ne la quittant pas des yeux. La colère grondait en moi. Elle n'avait pas mérité de ce retrouver dans cet état. Lily assise sur le lit à coté la regardait tremblante. James posa une main sur son épaule et nous fit un signe de la tête qui restait pour garder un œil sur elle. Alors qu'on commençait à partir j'entendis des halètements rapides et irrégulier qui m'informa que Kiara avait reprit sa respiration. Juste de savoir ce fait me rassura. On referma la porte derrière nous et en un regard avec Remus je sus que cette histoire n'en finirait pas ici.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plus, n’hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et suivre la fanfiction. Merci de votre lecture


End file.
